Douce nuit
by FFelinna
Summary: Sasuke ne parvient pas à trouver le sommeil et se pose de drôles de question sur son sensei... Kakasasu, le premier chap est tout mimi, le second c'est lemon! Irunaru présent également
1. C'est tout mimi XD

  
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Douce nuit   
Genre : yaoi, sérieux ( plus ou moins )   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi je sais... TT   
Cette fic est un pitit cadeau pour Machan... voui les cadeaux me viennent comme une envie de pisser mdr   
Enfin j'espère que tu apprécieras, c'est un Kakasasu juste pour toa XD   
  
**   
  
Sasuke ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit ; la nuit était bien avancée et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré une épuisante journée d'entraînement.   
  
Une fois de plus, il avait affronté son sensei, accompagné de Sakura et de Naruto, qui ne lui avaient pas été d'une grande aide... "esprit d'équipe"... tu parles !!   
Le blond ne cessait de gueuler à tout va au lieu d'attaquer, laissant de nombreuses failles au professeur et la jeune fille passait son temps à s'extasier sur ses performances...   
  
Faudrait qu'elle comprenne un jour qu'il n'était attiré que par un certain genre de personnes... Ino avait compris, pourquoi pas Sakura ? Elle n'était pas conne à ce point quand même ?   
  
Mouais...   
  
Il se tourna une fois de plus et finit par se lever, envoyant les draps contre le mur le plus proche. Sasuke s'accouda à la fenêtre, observant le village éclairé par la lune ; on ne pouvait y déceler une trace de vie, les maisons étaient noires et se confondaient dans l'obscurité.   
Un éclat soudain attira son attention et il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la scène qui se déroulait devant l'une des maisons, subitement éclairée.   
Un air choqué passa devant son visage lorsqu'il aperçu Kakashi hurler et pousser violemment un Iruka parfaitement à poil hors de chez lui. Cependant il délaissa bien vite l'infortuné professeur pour se concentrer sur le visage de l'argenté.   
  
Plus de masque. Aucun.   
  
A la place, un visage magnifique, pâle, sans imperfection. Sasuke nota également l'impression de douceur qu'il dégageait, alors que l'homme à qui il appartenait pouvait être d'une cruauté sans égal.   
Iruka hurla quelque chose et partit en courant alors que les maisons alentours s'illuminaient et que d'autre personnes passaient le nez à la fenêtre pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Kakashi s'empressa de rentrer également, et le brun eu le temps de le voir remettre son masque et cacher son sharingan avec son bandeau.   
  
Le sharingan... passé l'agitation, les pensées de Sasuke dérivèrent à nouveau. Il avait encore du mal à les maîtriser et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de les masquer. Il se demandait s'ils finiraient par rester en permanence comme celui de son sensei...   
Il ne pourrait pas se rendormir.   
  
D'un pas décidé, il quitta la chambre, récupérant ses affaires au passage ; Kakashi ne dormait pas, lui non plus, et il voulait en savoir plus sur son don héréditaire...   
Direction la maison du sensei.   
  
Ce n'était pas son genre de s'incruster comme ça mais il n'avait pas envie de rester à attendre que le jour se lève. Et puis ce qu'il avait vu le fascinait ; l'argenté était vraiment beau. Son visage n'était pas mignon ou charmant mais beau. C'était ce qui convenait le mieux.   
  
Il rougit soudainement en prenant conscience de ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de d'imaginer là ? Enfin...   
Le rougissement disparu bien vite pour faire place à un micro sourire. Sasuke avait appris à accepter ce qu'il ressentait, à ne pas fuir. Et le fait qu'il était attiré par son sensei n'échappait pas à la règle.   
Arrivé devant la porte il toqua légèrement, attendant une réponse. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, et il frappa à nouveau, plus fort cette fois-ci.   
Toujours rien.   
  
Il allait recommencer quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.   
  
- Que fais-tu ici, Sasuke-kun ?   
  
C'était Iruka, visiblement en colère, qui s'était adressé à lui. Sasuke constata avec soulagement qu'il était habillé et lui répondit, une once d'étonnement dans la voix :   
  
- J'étais venu voir le professeur Kakashi pour lui poser des questions sur le sharingan...   
- Oh.   
  
Le jeune homme compris que son ancien sensei n'était pas convaincu par sa réponse mais ne pu rajouter quoi que ce soit.   
  
- C'est un peu étrange d'aller le voir en pleine nuit... Tu prends des risques...   
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?   
- Kakashi n'a jamais été... proche de toi ?   
- Hein ?   
- Pendant les entraînements par exemple... tu n'as jamais remarqué qu'il te... favorisait ?   
  
Sasuke fronça les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'il s'entendait bien avec son sensei mais... les autres aussi non ?   
  
- Je ne comprends pas.   
- Je veux juste dire... fais attention à toi Sasuke, ne reste pas trop seul avec lui il pourrait...   
- Iruka !!   
  
Le sharingan fit volte-face pour voir un Kakashi furieux passer la porte et se diriger vers le brun.   
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu lui raconte encore !?   
- La vérité ! Le gamin à le droit d'être au courant non ?   
- De quoi j'me mêle ?? Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose sur Naruto moi !?   
- Pourquoi parles-tu de Naruto !!   
- Ne fais pas semblant Iruka... Si tu es incapable d'assumer tant pis pour toi, mais ne viens pas foutre la merde dans mes histoires !!   
  
Sur ces dernières paroles, l'argenté prit Sasuke par la main et l'entraîna à l'intérieur, laissant Iruka planté dehors comme un con.   
Le jeune homme était perplexe, d'autant plus que s'il avait bien compris, son sensei avait des vues sur lui et Iruka... des vues sur Naruto !?   
  
Il secoua la tête ; aucun goût franchement...   
Une petite partie de son esprit lui rappela qu'il avait eu lui aussi le béguin pour le blond mais il se força à reléguer cette "erreur de jeunesse" tout au fond de sa mémoire.   
C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut que Kakashi le fixait d'un air amusé.   
  
- Alors que me vaut la visite de mon meilleur élève à une heure aussi tardive ?   
  
Ah non c'était pas le moment de rougir !! Ni de se tordre les mains comme ça !!   
L'argenté reprit la parole, plutôt ennuyé cette fois-ci.   
  
- Désolé pour Iruka, on dirait qu'il n'a pas trop aimé que je lui sorte ses quatre vérités...   
- Ah... Mais heu... vous...   
- Hum ?   
- Tout à l'heure... je vous ai vus... heu...   
  
Mais pourquoi il lui disait ça !! Il était venu pour le sharingan pas pour connaître les histoires de cul de son prof !!   
Mais il y avait une petite voix qui lui soufflait le contraire...   
  
- C'est ce qu'on appelle une rupture.   
  
Sasuke releva la tête, surpris. Kakashi le fixait, son bandeau enlevé et une main dans les cheveux ; ses yeux se fixèrent sur son œil rouge tandis qu'il rougissait à nouveau.   
  
- J'étais avec Iruka...   
- Ah... heu...   
- Enfin tu es venu pour le sharingan, je me trompe ?   
- Non c'est bien pour ça...   
- Et que veux-tu savoir ?   
- Eh bien...   
  
Le jeune homme avait du mal à rester concentré, surtout à cause du regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. L'argenté s'en rendit compte et lui suggéra d'aller s'asseoir devant la télé, proposition qu'il accepta de suite.   
  
Sasuke s'installa dans le canapé, raide comme un piquet et préparant ses questions en attendant le retour de son professeur. Lequel ne tarda pas, portant un plateau chargé de jus de fruit, saké et gâteaux.   
  
- Pas d'alcool pour toi, t'es mineur !   
- Je sais bien...   
  
Pourtant le brun sentait que ça ne lui aurait pas fait de mal d'avoir un petit remontant. Cette idée se fit plus forte lorsqu'il vit Kakashi ôter tranquillement son masque, dévoilant à nouveau son visage parfait. La température interne de Sasuke monta de quelques dizaines de degrés alors qu'il s'imaginait déjà caressant la peau douce, et s'attardant sur les lèvres fines, à présent légèrement entrouvertes.   
  
- Sasuke ?   
- Hein ? Heu... oui ?   
- Alors ces questions ?   
- Ah oui heu... en fait je voulais savoir... heu... si mon sharingan allait finir par devenir comme le votre, impossible à masquer...   
- Oh... je dois dire que je l'ignore totalement. En ce qui me concerne, il est devenu de plus en plus visible mais cela doit varier selon les personnes...   
- D'accord...   
- Pourquoi, tu trouves ça moche ?   
  
Sasuke fut complètement désarçonné par la question et un nouveau rougissement vînt colorer son visage alors qu'il répondait en bafouillant.   
  
- Heu... non !! Moi ça me gêne pas, ça fait partie de votre charme... heu...   
  
Kakashi se mit à rire légèrement et le brun sentit ses joues le brûler à un point qu'il n'avait jamais atteint auparavant.   
  
- Merci du compliment Sasuke.   
- Je... heu... c'est sorti tout seul...   
  
Il était en train de s'enfoncer merveilleusement bien là. On lui aurait donné une pelle qu'il n'aurait pas creusé aussi profond...   
  
- Bon !! Je me demande ce qu'il y a à la télé...   
  
Kakashi regarda l'horloge qui indiquait 3h30 du matin et soupira de satisfaction en attrapant la télécommande.   
  
- Sensei...   
- Moui ?   
- Ce genre d'émissions est interdit aux mineurs vous le saviez ?   
- Bah ça te fera ton éducation !   
  
Sasuke émit une sorte de grognement indéfinissable et tourna la tête vers la télévision où passait une rediffusion visiblement bien connue du sensei pervers. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il s'aperçu que ce n'était pas un homme et une femme qui "s'amusaient" à l'écran mais deux jeunes hommes plutôt bien foutus.   
Il aurait bien voulu tourner la tête mais ce qu'il venait de sentir lui ôta l'envie de regarder son prof. Ce dernier avait posé sa main sur la sienne et caressait allègrement ses doigts, doucement mais de manière plutôt insistante.   
  
Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence le plus total et Sasuke finit par laisser tomber l'idée de résister. Il commença par rendre les caresses, plongé dans le film, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il s'affaissait de plus en plus sur le côté.   
Au bout d'une heure, il était captivé par la télévision, la tête posée sur les genoux de Kakashi qui jouait gentiment avec ses cheveux. Ils ne parlaient pas, se contentant de la présence de l'autre et suivant plus ou moins assidûment les péripéties amoureuses des personnages.   
Cependant, la fin arriva bien vite et Kakashi s'aperçu alors que son jeune élève s'était endormi. Il le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre avant de le border puis de se coucher sur le sofa à côté.   
  
Deux heures plus tard, il réveilla Sasuke qui bailla longuement avant de regarder partout pour savoir où il se trouvait.   
  
- Je suis désolé mais il faut que tu rentres chez toi... je dois partir en mission d'ici deux heures.   
- Ah... d'accord.   
  
Ils déjeunèrent en silence, l'horloge indiquait 8h00 du matin. Finalement, ils sortirent de table une demi-heure plus tard, et Kakashi accompagna le jeune homme jusque devant la porte d'entrée.   
  
Sasuke hésita un court instant, avant de s'approcher de son sensei, l'air décidé. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras après avoir abaissé d'une main le masque qui le gênait et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celle de l'argenté.   
Ce dernier répondit gentiment au baiser, heureux de voir que le jeune homme l'avait accepté et ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus, profitant d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.   
  
Sasuke rentra rapidement chez lui, un grand sourire sur le visage et le cœur léger. Il faudrait qu'il pense à sortir plus souvent la nuit...   
  
**   
  
A suivre...   
  
Hein qu'ils sont mimi mes deux chibiiiiiiiiis ???   
  
Sasuke : Narutooooooooo... ToT   
Kakashi : Irukaaaaaaa... ToT   
FFely : ah na ça suffit hein !! Sasuke, Kakashi va t'apprendre plein de choses pis ça lui fais du sang frais !!   
Kakashi & Sasuke: o D'accord !!!!   
FFely : Il leur faut pas grand-chose à ces deux-là ;;;;;**


	2. kakashi je te veux !

Douce nuit01   
**Auteur : FFelinna   
Adresse email : ffelinnavoila.fr   
Titre : Douce nuit   
Genre : yaoi, sérieux, lemon, OOC   
Base : Naruto   
  
Disclaimer : Les persos de Naruto sont pas à moi, vous imaginez ce que ça donnerait si on devait en donner un bout à chaque fan ? Les pauvres ;   
Voila la suite du cadeau de Machan, un 'tit lemon Kakasuke, agrémenté d'un lime IruNaru...   
  
**   
  
Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines qu'il était avec Kakashi. Depuis cette fameuse soirée où il l'avait embrassé, Sasuke n'avait pas eu l'occasion de revoir son sensei dans l'intimité...   
  
Bien sûr, il y avait les entraînements... mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, Naruto et Sakura étaient là et ils ne pouvaient décemment rien faire devant eux.   
Sakura serait scandalisée et irait le crier partout dans le village et Naruto... ferait sans doute pareil. Le brun n'était cependant pas certain de cette hypothèse, car le renard avait visiblement lui aussi des choses à cacher. Il disparaissait régulièrement sans rien dire à personne, jouant avec les nerfs d'Iruka qui ne cessait d'observer Kakashi d'un air suspicieux.   
  
Donc depuis deux semaines, les journées ne se composaient que de furtives caresses, regards appuyés et attitudes évocatrices pour nos deux tourtereaux.   
Et là, c'était un de ces soirs où Kakashi était parti en mission et où Sasuke en profitait pour aller se ressourcer dans une petite clairière de la forêt, havre de paix caché par les ronces et fougères. Il avait toujours aimé la solitude, elle lui permettait de réfléchir dans le calme...   
  
Seulement cette fois-ci, la clairière n'était pas déserte... pas du tout même.   
  
- Iruka attends, on peut nous voir...   
- Personne ne connaît cet endroit Naru.   
- Mais...   
  
L'Uchiwa écarquilla les yeux en entendant ces deux voix si familières. Curieux, il grimpa sur l'un des arbres qui bordaient la clairière et plissa les yeux pour mieux voir la scène. Et ce qu'il vit failli le faire tomber de son perchoir...   
  
Naruto était maintenu au sol de force, par un Iruka souriant de manière fort étrange. La seconde main du professeur qui ne retenait pas son élève caressait son entrejambe langoureusement, le mettant au supplice.   
Le blond avait les yeux fermés et gémissait à chaque baiser que l'homme à la cicatrice lui infligeait, douce torture enflammant peu à peu son corps soumis.   
Bien vite, Iruka n'eu plus à le maintenir et laissa ses mains errer sur le jeune corps qui lui était offert, embrassant fiévreusement son futur amant qui le dénudait à son tour.   
  
Sasuke se décida finalement à les laisser seuls, surtout lorsqu'il vit la tête de son ancien sensei disparaître entre les jambes de Naruto qui ne retenait plus ses cris, lesquels retentissaient dans la clairière.   
  
Mais ce qu'il avait découvert n'avait pas laissé son esprit au repos. Il revoyait les deux amants s'embrasser, jouir du bonheur de toucher le corps de l'autre, oublier tout ce qui les entourait pour se plonger dans un abîme de plaisir...   
Le brun ressentit une chaleur au bas-ventre en s'imaginant ainsi avec celui qu'il aimait. Bien sûr il ne lui avait jamais dit, encore moins suggéré, mais depuis leur dernier baiser, il ne cessait de rêver aux bras du sharingan.   
  
Kakashi le serrant contre lui, enlevant tous ses vêtements avant de le posséder toujours plus fort...   
Sasuke allait devenir fou si ça continuait comme ça.   
  
Une idée traversa soudain son esprit et il changea de direction. Kakashi avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait que le soir et lui-même n'avait rien à faire si ce n'est rentrer...   
Il arriva devant la maison de l'argenté et vérifia rapidement qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours avant de crocheter la serrure.   
Un sourire aux lèvres il se dirigea vers la chambre...   
  
Kakashi rentrait de mission, exténué. Il avait dû capturer une dizaine de renégats, certes d'un niveau très moyen, mais plutôt coriaces.   
Il décida de s'arrêter un instant à l'échoppe de nouille pour se ressourcer avec un petit verre de saké. Le soleil se couchait à l'est et la plupart des gens rentraient chez eux, fatigués de leur journée. Une fois le verre vidé, le sharingan se surprit à penser à Sasuke ; depuis qu'il l'avait embrassé, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment revus seul à seul et les missions que lui avait donné l'Hokage n'avaient rien arrangé.   
  
Pourtant il tenait au jeune homme... il y tenait même beaucoup. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait, il avait toujours pensé que cela ne serait jamais réciproque et s'en était accommodé.   
Mais maintenant... plus le temps passait, plus son désir se faisait présent et même envahissant. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé de voir le garçon nu devant lui, prêt à exaucer ses moindres souhaits ? Combien de fois l'avait-il entendu crier son nom au summum du plaisir ?   
Kakashi secoua la tête, désespéré. A ce train-là, il n'allait pas tenir... mais il ne forcerait pas le brun, il attendrait patiemment qu'il lui donne son accord.   
  
Il se leva, régla le verre et sortit de l'échoppe pour rentrer chez lui. Mais aussitôt arrivé devant la porte, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été forcée et il la poussa lentement, sur ses gardes.   
Le rez-de-chaussée était désert, aucun bruit ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu.   
Soudain, Kakashi entendit un froissement provenant de sa chambre.   
Il releva son bandeau, laissant apparaître le sharingan, et sortit un kunai avant de monter les escaliers. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte, qu'il entrebâilla légèrement avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.   
  
Ce qu'il vit le fit lâcher son arme. L'objet se planta sur la moquette avec un bruit mou, alors que l'argenté restait sous le choc.   
Sur son lit se trouvait Sasuke. Sasuke, habillé d'un simple kimono, sans rien en dessous visiblement, allongé sur le ventre et lisant une revue, ses jambes se frottant l'une sur l'autre. Kakashi mit quelques instants à détacher son regard de cette vision et rougit en sentant une manifestation plus que persistante de son entrejambe ; il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit lentement, avant de la refermer juste derrière lui.   
  
- Sasuke...   
  
Le susnommé leva les yeux et un sourire radieux apparu sur son visage.   
  
- Bonsoir sensei... vous en avez mis du temps.   
- Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais.   
- D'accord.   
  
Sasuke jeta d'un geste nonchalant la revue qu'il lisait et s'étira longuement, profitant du regard rempli de désir qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Kakashi ne tînt pas longtemps et vînt s'asseoir sur le lit à son tour.   
  
- Que fais-tu ici ? Je suppose que c'est toi qui as crocheté la serrure...   
- Oui je pouvais pas rentrer sinon. Et la raison pour laquelle je suis ici...   
  
Le brun passa une main derrière la nuque de son sensei et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'attirant à lui.   
  
- ... j'avais simplement envie de te voir plus souvent. Et seul.   
- C'est vrai que c'est plutôt difficile...   
  
Kakashi l'embrassa à son tour, prolongeant cette fois-ci le baiser et passant ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme.   
Celui-ci sourit légèrement avant d'essayer d'enlever les vêtements de l'argenté qui stoppa soudain et le regarda d'un air sérieux.   
  
- Sasuke... Tu es sûr... ?   
- Oui.   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent de plus belle, goûtant pleinement la saveur de l'autre. Kakashi se releva, écartant Sasuke et enleva son haut rapidement. Des mains douces attrapèrent les siennes alors que le brun se levait à son tour.   
Celui-ci le regarda droit dans les yeux puis se recula jusqu'à s'adosser sur le mur, entraînant l'homme avec lui ; un sourire pervers apparu sur son visage alors qu'il défaisait lentement le nœud de son kimono, ne quittant pas le regard de son futur amant où brillait une lueur de pur désir.   
Le kimono tomba, révélant un corps parfaitement dessiné, que la jeunesse avait laissé encore imberbe sans l'être totalement, et ce qu'il fallait de muscles, ni plus, ni moins. L'argenté déglutit avant de regarder Sasuke qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné. Il devinait facilement que ce corps était encore pur et qu'il serait le premier à le toucher. Tout cela le faisait hésiter, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le brun s'offrirait à lui de cette manière...   
  
Il revînt à la réalité en s'apercevant que le jeune homme avait attrapé ses mains et les faisait à présent glisser sur son corps, découvrant la peau pâle et douce sous ses doigts. Kakashi se décida enfin et reprit le contrôle de ses mains, les laissant descendre de plus en plus bas et faisant suivre le même chemin à sa bouche.   
  
Sasuke gémissait, les bras serrés autour de la nuque de son professeur, profitant de toutes les sensations nouvelles qu'il ressentait. Il fut soudain soulevé de terre et allongé à nouveau sur le lit, le dos contre les draps et les jambes écartées. Le brun regarda Kakashi enlever lentement pantalon et caleçon d'un air gourmand avant de se mordre les lèvres d'anticipation. L'argenté monta sur lui, ses mains caressant son visage et sa bouche quémandant un nouveau baiser que le jeune homme donna avec plaisir, ses gémissements se perdant dans la bouche de son partenaire, leurs érections frottant l'une contre l'autre. Le professeur finit par abandonner la bouche de son élève pour attaquer gentiment l'un de ses tétons, le mordillant puis le léchouillant en une douce torture insupportable.   
  
Sasuke avait plongé ses mains dans la chevelure argentée de son amant et alternait gémissements et halètements, de plus en plus forts au fur et à mesure que l'homme descendait, titillant son nombril et ses flancs, traçant des arabesques compliquées sur son ventre. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir correctement et une peur sourde montait peu à peu en lui. Après tout c'était quand même sa première fois...   
  
Un premier cri lui échappa lorsque la langue chaude et mouillée de Kakashi s'enroula autour de son sexe tendu et frémissant et il en oublia jusqu'à la moindre inquiétude. Le contact était si doux et chaud, et le professeur ne l'avait même pas encore...   
Il ne retînt plus ses cris alors que le bout de chair rose caressait, suçotait, léchait avidement sa hampe dressée, une main malaxant ses testicules et l'autre massant son intimité de manière insistante.   
Kakashi s'arrêta soudainement, lui permettant de respirer plus ou moins normalement et surtout de reprendre conscience. Il se hissa jusqu'à son visage et le regarda tendrement.   
  
- Ca risque de te faire un peu mal au début... détends-toi et tout ira bien.   
- D'accord...   
  
Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis l'argenté cracha sur ses doigts, les humidifiant abondamment. Il descendit le long du corps du garçon puis recommença ses caresses anales, enfonçant peu à peu son doigt cette fois-ci. Sasuke se crispa légèrement puis finit par se détendre alors qu'un premier doigt allait et venait en lui, le faisant soupirer et gémir de plaisir. Deux doigts rejoignirent le premier et il se mit à crier à nouveau lorsqu'ils effleurèrent son point sensible.   
  
Kakashi le jugeant prêt, finit par les retirer et humidifia son sexe dur la pierre avant de le placer à l'entrée de l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci gémit de douleur lorsqu'il s'enfonça en lui, lentement mais de plus en plus profondément ; finalement il se détendit peu à peu, les caresses de l'argenté aidant et donna le premier coup de hanche qui lui envoya des ondes de plaisir pur dans tout le corps.   
  
Kakashi n'attendait que cela pour commencer, il avait eu un mal fou à se retenir de pilonner son jeune élève tout de suite, le carcan de chair dans lequel il était emprisonné lui procurant un plaisir insoutenable ; il amorça de légers mouvements de hanches, accélérant au fur et à mesure que les supplications de Sasuke se faisaient plus pressantes.   
  
Ce dernier finit par jouir en premier, écrasé par les sensations qu'il ressentait, suivi de près par son sensei qui se retira doucement de lui avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, fatigués et repus, enlacés tendrement.   
  
Sasuke s'éveilla en sursaut, le souffle court. Il sentit une douleur dans les reins et se rallongea de suite, se cognant à moitié contre un corps chaud et nu, collé à lui.   
Il soupira de soulagement et un sourire doux monta à ses lèvres. Ce n'était donc pas un rêve...   
Le brun embrassa la personne endormie qui s'éveilla lentement, avant de le regarder tendrement.   
  
- Bien dormi ?   
- On ne peut mieux... mais j'ai mal aux fesses...   
  
Kakashi ricana et embrassa Sasuke sur la joue.   
  
- Ca c'est normal poussin.   
- ... poussin !?   
- Ca ne te plait pas ?   
- ... tant que c'est pas en publique...   
- D'accord   
  
Sasuke soupira et se bouina contre son sensei, la tête posée sur son torse. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le dire...   
  
- Kakashi ?   
- Hum ?   
- Je... t'aime.   
  
L'argenté le regarda en souriant et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.   
  
- Moi aussi je...   
- Kakashi !!! Où tu es ??   
- Merde, Iruka !!   
  
Les deux amants se regardèrent. Si jamais le professeur les voyait... Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas le temps de réagir, l'homme était déjà arrivé dans la chambre et les fixait à présent avec des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte.   
  
- Kakashi... comment peux-tu ?   
- ...   
- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? C'est de la pédophilie !!   
- Ah ouais ? Et vous ce que vous faisiez à Naruto dans la clairière c'était quoi ? Un cours particulier ?   
  
Iruka regarda Sasuke, perplexe, puis fit demi-tour en grommelant.   
  
- C'est bon t'as gagné j'ai rien dit !!   
  
Une fois qu'il fut sorti Kakashi se tourna vers Sasuke, avec un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.   
  
- Tu me racontes ??   
  
**   
  
The endeuuuuuuuuh !!!   
  
Vala j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Pis j'vous jure qu'en temps normal j'adore Naruto et Iruka mais là j'avais envie de les faire passer un peu pour des cons j'avoue...   
Ah j'ai bien envie de faire un épilogue... bon y'en aura sûrement un !!   
  
La prochaine c'est Itanaru et c'est cado pour Yun !!**


End file.
